This invention relates to an information transmission and display system and in particular to an information display system for displaying advertising and general news information in elevators and the like.
In most urban centers, exposure to information such as advertising information and current news information has become an accepted part of everyday life. Apart from newspapers, magazines and television, mass advertising information is presented by way of billboards and more recently pixelboards(trademark), which are capable of displaying relatively simple animated pictures and textual information. However as with most information and in particular with respect to advertising information, it is more effective to have both a captive audience and a well-targeted group in order to maximize the effectiveness and impact of the information conveyed. Most urban centers have a large number of major office complexes. These office complexes include multi-storied buildings serviced by elevators and large common areas providing a heretofore unexploited environment for presentation of advertising and news information. Display systems for these environments should amongst others have the ability to target specific audiences with the information they present, respond quickly and easily to information changes, and provide a consistent high quality image and information content.
To date, information display systems for elevators are capable of presenting at most the floor number, a floor directory of tenants and in some cases simple text based news information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,479 to Fujiwara, describes a display apparatus for an elevator in which information regarding the operating conditions of the elevator is displayed along with xe2x80x9cgeneralxe2x80x9d information, such as news and weather. A display unit is provided within the elevator cab and includes a display area for displaying text along side a picture display area for displaying predetermined graphic images. Predetermined pieces of information are assembled and assigned a number indicative of a priority for that piece of information. The information is selected to be displayed according to the priorities assigned. Limitations of this system are that the messages are not easily updateable and information is restricted to basic text and primitive graphic data. Furthermore, the system does not provide for an easily updateable real time information delivery and display system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,629 to Tsuji, et al., a display apparatus for an elevator is described, in which information concerning news, weather, etc., is displayed on a display screen located within the elevator cab. The information is selected to be displayed at predetermined times. The device described in this patent allows for the information displayed to be corrected (i.e. other information displayed) through inputs made remotely from the elevator cab, for example, from a caretakers room or a portable computer. Once again this patent discloses a simple scrolling message display system, which although updateable via a remote computer, requires extensive user intervention to constantly update the displayed messages. Furthermore, the display of the information is dependent to some extent on the operational parameters of the elevator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,897 to Matsumoto, et al., an elevator display system is disclosed in which the operational information of the elevator, in particular a floor indicator, is superimposed on a background image on a display screen. The background image is described as being a plurality of still pictures assigned to the different floors at which the elevator stops or different kinds of animations assigned to the different floors. Once again, this patent does not disclose a method of simultaneously altering the information in a series of elevators independent of a particular elevator operational state.
Thus, based on the current state of the art regarding elevator and foyer display systems, there is a need for a system for displaying real time information content targeted to a specific audience and which provides that the information is centrally coordinated and disseminated. Furthermore, currently available systems do not provide a system that is completely site addressable with the potential for a building, including multiple elevator banks within a building, to have its own unique daily program. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that is capable of communicating on a daily basis new information relevant to tenants or users of the building and which is capable of replacing the relatively ineffective paper and poster notification methods currently in use along with the associated manpower costs. Furthermore there is a need for a system that makes use of display technology that offers highly legible, easily understandable stills, animated graphics, pictures and videos.
There is also a need for a display system that is both flexible that can be installed in existing elevator banks and can provide an advertiser impact close to the point of purchase and can effectively target an extremely attractive market place and which does not necessarily require extensive government regulatory approval.
This invention seeks to provide in an information display system an information display apparatus and a method for easily updating displays in the system such that information composed at a centralized location may be easily presented at the displays.
It is an object of the present invention to provide general information display units which may be located in elevator cabs and waiting areas.
A further object of the invention is to facilitate remote control and automated information updates, simultaneously, to a number of display units located in elevator cabs and waiting areas.
A further object of the invention is to provide time sensitive information to the display units, and to provide such information independent of elevator operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide an information and advertising presentation in a relatively easily understandable manner utilizing a relatively high-resolution display capable of displaying amongst others, picture quality advertising and information graphics and all manner of information display including still images, 2-D and 3-D computer animations and full motion video and which may be easily integrated into existing elevator cabs and waiting areas.
In accordance with this invention there is provided a device for displaying information in at least one elevator cab, the device comprising:
a display means including a display screen located in each elevator cab said display adapted to receive and display information on said screen;
a building server located in the building in which each elevator cab is located, the building server being adapted to communicate information to each display means; and
a central server remotely located from the building servers,
wherein the information to be displayed is transmitted from the central server to the building servers and then to the display means.